SasuNaru vs NaruSasu
by Sasuke and Naruto Shrine
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke berniat berhubungan tapi tak ada yang mau mengalah menjadi uke? Duh, bagaimana cara menentukan siapa semenya kalau begini? Ups, another big battle, for sure! Sebuah multi-drabble dari Kizuna. Write your own, and play with us! Ch.3, UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog:**

Pada suatu hari, sampailah kita pada masa damai di Konoha. Perang sudah selesai, Akatsuki sudah musnah, Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, dan Naruto sedang mengejar mimpinya untuk menjadi _Hokage_ dengan terlebih dahulu berniat mengambil ujian _chuunin_. Sasuke dan Naruto telah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, dan semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai... mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke taraf yang lebih tinggi; berhubungan intim.

Masalahnya?

Keduanya ingin menjadi _seme_ dan tidak ada yang berminat untuk menjadi _uke_!

Maka, dimulailah sebuah 'persaingan' tak tertulis di antara mereka di mana orang yang menjadi _seme_ dalam hubungan mereka haruslah terlebih dahulu berhasil meluluhkan hati yang satu sampai-sampai kekasihnya tersebut sudi menjadi _uke_.

SasuNaru versus NaruSasu—**GAME START.**

* * *

><p><strong>SasuNaru vs. NaruSasu<strong>

**a drabble game by k i z u n a s**

**.**

**Naruto is a manga created by Masashi Kishimoto, and we do NOT claim anything from it, nor we create any profit from making this. This is purely fan-made, and made by fun and entertaining purposes only.**

* * *

><p><strong>—1 Januari—<strong>

* * *

><p>Pukul tujuh pagi, dan jam beker di kamar Naruto berbunyi. Sang empunya kamar menggeliat, menjulurkan sebelah tangan untuk mematikan bunyi alarm. Kristal biru itu membuka dengan semangat.<p>

_'Akhirnya.'_

Ia melompat dari tempat tidurnya—dan menyesali perbuatannya karena luka di kakinya terbuka kembali, kemudian mengambil handuk dengan langkah terseret dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi. Namun, senyum sumringah tak bisa disembunyikan dari bibirnya, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ingin rasanya ia terbang ke langit-langit kamarnya, berteriak dari atas gunung tempat wajah-wajah Hokage bertengger, mengelilingi Konoha 500 kali sembari menemani Lee—eh, salah. Pokoknya dia senang, amat senang.

Bagaimana ia tidak senang, coba?

Perang sudah usai. Dunia ninja telah aman. Seluruh Akatsuki telah musnah, begitu pula dengan OrochiKabuto—_entah bagaimana makhluk itu dipanggil_—tak lupa juga dengan Danzo dan Madara jadi-jadian. Ia telah mengenal nama Kyuubi, ia juga telah berhasil berteman dengan Bijuu-Bijuu lain—oh, sempurna.

Tapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar membuatnya senang, amat senang. Benar-benar senang sampai tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya.

Dan tahukah apa itu?

Sasuke _pulang._

**PULANG.**

**P-U-L-A-N-G.**

Dan yang membuatnya lebih merasakan _euforia_ adalah bujukannya kepada Nenek Tsunade yang akhirnya mempan—Sasuke tidak dieksekusi. Ia dibolehkan pulang, kembali ke Konoha, kembali ke pelukannya—_ehem_, ralat, kembali ke tim 7, kembali menjadi _shinobi_ Konoha, kembali memakai ikat kepala berlambang daun. Ia kembali. Ia pulang. Ya Tuhan, tidak ada lagi momen yang lebih menyenangkan daripada ini!

Berbanding terbalik dengan saat-saat di mana ia mengejar Sasuke—_yang terasa begituuu luaaamaaa_—detik-detik saat perang berakhir kemarin terasa begitu cepat.

Ia di sana, bersama-sama dengan shinobi Konoha lain dan juga para _bijuu_ dan_ jinchuuriki-_nya, bertarung bersama. Sasuke ada di sana... Naruto juga tidak begitu ingat detilnya. Yang ia ingat hanyalah keinginannya untuk menerjang pemuda itu, memeluknya, menyatakan perasaannya dan... seterusnya kau tahu.

Dan... ia berniat untuk melaksanakan keinginannya itu hari ini.

Naruto menggenggam erat ikat kepala milik Sasuke, mengecupnya, sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari apartemennya.

_'Sasuke...'_

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

_Sumpek_.

Rumah ini sumpek, sumpah.

Yah, memangnya siapa yang mau datang ke kompleks perumahan Uchiha, coba? Siapa juga yang rela membersihkan rumahnya, coba? Satu-satunya orang yang rela melakukan itu telah punya kegiatan yang jauh lebih penting, yaitu... _uhm_... mengejarnya.

Sasuke merasakan keinginan lebih untuk menjedotkan kepalanya ke _tatami_.

Tuhan, kenapa ia begitu bodoh selama ini.

Ia membunuh Kakaknya sendiri, dan malah ingin balas dendam ke Konoha. Ditipu sama Madara jadi-jadian, pula. Aduh. Kemarin apa sih yang dia pikirkan? Hanya balas dendam?

Menghela napas, ia melirik ke atas meja. Ada satu set baju baru... yah, Tsunade memberikan itu padanya kemarin. Setidaknya meski ia sudah diterima kembali, jangan pakai baju yang kesannya minta di-_rape_... uhuk, salah. Maksudnya, jangan pakai baju dari Akatsuki maupun Orochimaru. Bagaimanapun, ia diterima kembali sebagai _shinobi_ Konoha. Terima kasih untuk Naruto.

Ngomong-ngomong soal si Bodoh itu...

Sasuke mengelus baju yang ada di hadapannya, namun pikirannya terbang ke tempat lain. Begitu banyak yang ada di pikirannya saat ini sampai dia tidak bisa memilih untuk memikirkan yang mana terlebih dahulu—tapi yang jelas hatinya memaksanya untuk memikirkan pemuda itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu, yang benar-benar memenuhi janjinya untuk membawa Sasuke pulang bagaimanapun caranya, yang telah berubah menjadi kuat untuk melampauinya, yang telah menatapnya dengan tatapan tegas namun hangat dari mata birunya, yang telah mengejarnya seperti orang bodoh selama bertahun-tahun.

Dan juga, Uzumaki Naruto yang telah menemani mimpinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Berbohong juga tak ada artinya. Ia juga tahu kalau ikatan yang mereka punya lebih dari pertemanan, lebih dari hubungan saudara... ia sudah tahu. Ia juga paham kalau apa yang hatinya bisikkan adalah sebuah perasaan yang ia sendiri tak mampu katakan, ia juga mengerti kalau sebenarnya Naruto merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Ia hanya belum yakin.

Belum yakin dengan apa yang dirasakan hatinya, dan belum yakin apakah Naruto sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Apakah Naruto benar-benar mencintainya, atau apakah dia benar-benar ingin menjadikan Naruto orang yang ia sayangi. Ia belum yakin. Paham dan yakin itu adalah sesuatu yang berbeda, kau tahu.

Bagaimanapun, belum ada yang mengutarakan perasaan mereka kepada yang lain...

"...sebentar," ia menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja, membenamkannya di antara baju-baju itu. "Ini aku yang bertingkah seperti gadis di komik-komik _shoujo_... atau otakku sudah terlalu capek sampai bisa salah berfungsi?"

Sepertinya pilihan kedua yang benar. Dia belum tidur sejak kemarin, khawatir kalau-kalau ada ANBU yang disuruh membunuhnya diam-diam. Hei, kalau boleh jujur, dia tidak percaya kalau Konoha menerimanya begitu saja setelah apa yang telah ia perbuat—

—um, mungkin tidak juga. Dia membunuh Danzo, dan Konoha lebih baik tanpa Hokage keenam yang punya bau-bau Hitler itu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku mandi," ia menghela napas.

Mandi air hangat mungkin bisa membantunya berpikir jernih kembali.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu membuka yukata yang ia pakai perlahan, disusul dengan perban-perban lukanya. Ia meringis sedikit saat luka besar di punggungnya terkena udara pagi yang dingin, dan kemudian melanjut membuka ikatan tali ungu besar yang berfungsi bak _obi_ untuk mengikat bawahannya. Dia hampir menyelesaikan kegiatan membuka simpul itu ketika—

"SASUKEEEE!"

—Naruto datang dan mendobrak pintu rumahnya dengan bersemangat.

Sasuke terkejut, jelas saja. Lha, orang lagi khidmat membuka baju kok tiba-tiba ada manusia muncul di depan pintu! Tali ungu itu pun terjatuh dan tak mau kalah, kain ungu itu juga menyusul.

"..."

"...eng..."

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU, BODOH!"

_Chidori_ pun melayang.

* * *

><p>Naruto masih sibuk mengelap hidungnya ketika Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia hanya bisa nyengir inosen. Sasuke membuang mukanya, menggerutu pelan sembari mengelap rambutnya. Ia sudah memakai baju baru yang disediakan. Tidak buruk juga, baju itu berwarna biru tua dengan lambang Uchiha kecil di belakang, dan celana dengan bahan kain yang senada ditambah tali putih yang dikenakan sebagai ikat pinggang terlihat pas di badannya.<p>

"Sasuke."

Pemuda berkulit putih itu menoleh.

"Apa?"

Naruto hanya menatapnya... tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Hoi."

Lihat dia. Betapa inginnya Naruto mendekap tubuh itu hingga ia tak bisa lepas lagi. Betapa inginnya Naruto membisikkan bahwa ia mencintainya, membisikkannya berulang kali hingga Sasuke merasa muak, hingga semua rasa yang terpendam di dadanya mengalir keluar dan membuat Sasuke terikat dengannya selamanya.  
>Ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya... tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya.<p>

"Dobe?"

Sentuhan dingin di keningnya menyadarkannya.

"Eh! Ah, umm..." Naruto berusaha untuk mendaratkan matanya di manapun SELAIN pada tetesan air di leher Sasuke. "Tidak, aku hanya..." dia berdehem sedikit, dan Sasuke menarik tangannya dari kening Naruto, matanya masih memancarkan aura datar. "Aku hanya berpikir untuk mengikuti ujian _Chuunin_."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya.

"Hah?"

"Yah... kau tahu," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh soal cita-citaku menjadi _Hokage_... dan sehebat apapun mereka menganggapku, aku tidak yakin ada yang ingin mengakuiku sebagai _Hokage_ kalau aku masih _Genin_," ia meringis.

Sasuke hanya diam, membiarkan Naruto berbicara. Namun, pemuda bermata oniks itu perlahan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak begitu peduli soal gelar yang seperti itu," Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. "Dan kalau boleh jujur, aku juga merasa itu merepotkan... tapi kurasa sekarang hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan," mata biru itu menangkap oniks Sasuke. "Lagipula, aku tidak rela membiarkan Guru Kakashi mengambil julukan _Hokage_ Ketujuh," ia tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Jujur, napas Naruto di bahunya membuatnya agak sulit berpikir... tapi Sasuke berusaha untuk memasang wajah datarnya.

"...kau bodoh."

"Hm?" Naruto mendongak.

"Kau kira mereka akan membiarkan mantan missing-nin mengikuti prosedur seperti itu?" ia menatap lurus ke depan, pandangannya menerawang. "Kau harusnya tidak lupa satu hal, bodoh. Kau pahlawan, aku penjahatnya."

"Kau bukan penjahat, Sasuke. Kau _shinobi_ Konoha," Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, meluruskan posisi duduknya untuk menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. "Kau sudah kembali, kenapa tidak menganggap dirimu sebagai salah satu dari penduduk Konoha lagi?"

"Mudah karena kau berpikir begitu, tidak seperti yang lain."

"Dengar... Aku tak peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan," Naruto mengelus sisi kepala Sasuke, pelan. "Kau ada di sini, di sampingku, itu sudah cukup. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah sudut pandangmu terhadap Konoha. Terhadapku. Bukan sudut pandang orang lain."

"...sejak kapan kau jadi pandai berbicara?" Sasuke berusaha mengacuhkan panas di dadanya karena sentuhan halus Naruto di kepalanya. "Aku tak membenci Konoha sekarang."

"Entah kenapa itu terdengar seperti _`Aku benar-benar menyukai Konoha`_ di telingaku," Naruto terkekeh pelan, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sasuke. "Kau harus mencoba jujur, Teme."

"..."

Sasuke membuang wajahnya. Sesuatu terasa sangat aneh di perutnya dan ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. _Berhenti bicara, berhenti bicara,_ itu mantra yang terus dirapalkannya. Jika Naruto terus berbicara, ia tidak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka ini berakhir.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur kau pulang," setetes air mata jatuh, mengenai tangan Sasuke. Naruto menempelkan keningnya dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke bisa merasakan hangat napas pemuda itu di bibirnya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, mengirimkan sensasi menggelitik pada keduanya. "Kau tahu, aku—"

Dan Sasuke menghentikan perkataan Naruto dengan sentuhan di bibirnya.

Sentuhan itu lembut, pelan, dan tanpa gerakan yang berarti, namun keduanya tahu kalau di sinilah semua perasaan mereka dicurahkan. Emosi yang begitu kuat membuat dada mereka bergejolak, dan keduanya tidak ingin melepaskan diri. Debaran yang terdengar menyatu hingga mereka tidak tahu itu debaran mereka sendiri atau yang lain, air mata yang tumpah dari mata keduanya terasa asin di bibir mereka.

_Mereka saling mencintai._

Saat ini, Sasuke maupun Naruto telah meyakini itu.

Untaian bibir itu terlepas perlahan, dan keduanya berusaha menghapus air mata mereka. Wajah keduanya yang memerah tidak bisa disembunyikan, tapi toh tidak ada yang peduli dengan keadaan itu sama sekali.

"...kau terlalu banyak bicara," Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di ruang antara leher dan bahu Naruto, menghirup aroma pemuda yang selama ini ia sayangi. Ia dapat merasakan Naruto tertawa kecil, sebelum keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman yang lebih... panas.

Lidah keduanya beradu, saling menginginkan, dan tak mau kalah. Keduanya saling menjelajahi mulut lawannya dengan sengit, hingga Naruto menggigit bibir bawah Sasuke dan membuat perhatian pemuda itu teralih. Ia mendorong Sasuke pelan—Naruto tidak ingin pemuda itu merasa sakit di lukanya—hingga posisi Sasuke berada di bawahnya, dan dia menciumi wajah putih tanpa cela itu dengan ciuman kupu-kupu. Bibir, pipi, dan kini turun hingga ke leher.

"_Ngh_—tunggu," Sasuke menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Naruto masih melanjutkan dengan gigitan kecil di atas titik sensitif di dadanya. "Bodoh, kubilang tunggu," namun tangan Naruto hampir menemukan ujung lilitan kain putih yang mengikat celana Sasuke, dan—

"Tunggu, kubilang!"

—tendangan mengenai _sesuatu di bawah sana_. Ugh.

"Gyaaa! Untuk apa kau lakukan ithuuuu!" ngilu, sakit, dan nikmat bercampur jadi satu, membuat Naruto berguling-guling di pojokan. "Dan kita baru saja mencapai _mood_ untuk melakukan sesuatu!"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya itu!" Sasuke menarik napas, mengembalikan rona merah dari wajahnya. "Kau mau aku yang _`di bawah`_, hah?"

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu?" Naruto berteriak frustasi.

"Tentu saja itu salah, _Dobe_!" seru Sasuke tidak kalah frustasi.

"Oke, kau mau di atas? Tapi aku tidak yakin kau suka_ posisi koboi_—GYAAA!" sebuah meja melayang. "_Teme_! Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodooh!" Sasuke nyaris mengambil _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ di rak buku. "Kalau ada yang mau di bawah, itu harusnya **kau**! Bukan aku!"

"Peraturan apa itu? **KAU LEBIH CANTIK DARIKU, TEME!**"

"**DOBE! KAU LEBIH IMUT, BODOH!**"

"APA? **KAU YANG PUNYA KULIT PUTIH INDAH BEGITUU**—"

"**KAU YANG PUNYA MATA BIRU BERSINAR ITUU—**"

Keduanya mematung, sebelum rona merah meledak di wajah keduanya akibat sadar apa yang telah mereka katakan itu amat-sangat... memalukan.

"...Maaf kalau aku mengganggu pertengkaran bodoh kalian, tapi..." Sakura yang tak kalah memerah muncul dari balik pintu. "...karena kalian sudah mulai membuat keributan, Tsunade_-sama_ menyuruhku untuk mengecek kalian. Ternyata..." tangan _kunoichi_ itu mengepal, aura setan muncul tiba-tiba, entah darimana. "Sepertinya aku tak perlu khawatir, eh...?"

_Kretek. Kretek._

Buku jari Sakura berbunyi...

"Sa-sakura-chan..." Naruto memucat, dan Sasuke juga tak kalah pucatnya.

_'Mati aku. Mati.'_

"**SHANNAROOO!**"

**"GYAAAA!"**

* * *

><p>"Ini salahmu, <em>Teme<em>," Naruto mencibir setelah Sakura pulang dan merawat luka mereka (setelah Sakura menghajar mereka tentunya). "Kalau kau menerima saja, seharusnya Sakura tidak marah-marah begini."

"Dalam mimpimu," Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tak sudi menjadi _uke_."

"Aku juga... hei, sejak kapan kau tahu kata itu?"

"Diamlah, Dobe!" uh-oh, _kunai_ itu hampir saja terlempar. Sabar, Sas. Tarik napas, buang, tarik buang...yap, begitu.

Keduanya menghela napas. Keheningan muncul di antara mereka, hingga keduanya berucap...

**"Pokoknya aku yang jadi _seme_."**

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu bersamaan, warna biru langit dan oniks bertemu dalam kilat persaingan yang juga sama menyilaukannya. Bibir-bibir kembali terbuka, lidah pun bergerak dan sebuah kalimat terdengar—kali ini, bahkan lebih serentak dari sebelumnya.

**"Tunggu saja, kau pasti menyerah nanti!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Thus, the battle begins!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>This drabble was created by: niedlichta (id 2015052) [eneng troll], beta-ed by denayaira (id 1760476) [denayaira]<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pada penasaran ini apa? Hihihi. <strong>Ini adalah 'chain-drabble' yang berintikan 'perang' antara Sasuke dan Naruto dalam memperoleh gelar seme. ;)<strong> Pemain akan **'rebutan'** untuk mengerjakan drabble, bergantian antara SasuNaru dan NaruSasu dengan catatan belum ada yang official dinyatakan menjadi seme/uke (oleh karena itu, tidak boleh ada adegan seks insert tab a ke slot b). Jadi, ibaratkan **collab keroyokan** gitu, hehe.

Game ini dimulai kemarin, 1 Januari, di **Sasuke and Naruto Shrine**. Mau tahu lebih lanjut? Atau mau ikutan? Silahkan masuk ke profil akun ini, dan ikuti link yang ada di dalam kolom **News**! :D

Soal kepemilikan drabble, jangan khawatir. Seperti yang tertulis di atas, akan ditulis credit dari pembuat drabble dengan format: **penname (nomor id) [username shrine]** :D

**Jangan ragu buat kasi pendapat, bertanya, dan ikutan main! XD**

_p.s:_ Buat yang penasaran baju yang dipakai Sasuke itu gimana, bisa dilihat di sini: i. imgur. com/HEiZk. jpg (hapus spasi)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Our sweetest gratitude for:_**

_Neng Hinata, Narusasu, temedobe, Uchiha Nata-chan, DesyFujoYaoi, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, Apdian Laruku, Ashahi Kagari-kun, yashina uzumaki, dan Artemishaish. _

* * *

><p><strong>SasuNaru vs. NaruSasu<strong>

**a drabble game by k i z u n a s**

**.**

**Naruto is a manga created by Masashi Kishimoto, and we do NOT claim anything from it, nor we create any profit from making this. This is purely fan-made, and made by fun and entertaining purposes only.**

* * *

><p>—<strong>2 Januari—<strong>

* * *

><p>Dingin.<p>

Satu kata yang membuat Naruto mulai bergerak dalam tidurnya, mencoba kembali menghangatkan diri, melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dingin yang menusuk.

Sungguh, sejak kapan suhu udara di kamarnya bisa serendah ini? Bahkan piyama oranye bermotif _naruto_ milik Naruto tidak juga mampu melindunginya dari rasa dingin. Mungkinkah listrik di apartemennya dicabut lagi karena ia lupa membayar, sehingga penghangat ruangan sekalipun tak lagi bisa menyala?

Ah. Di mana selimutnya?

Masih dengan mata terpejam dan tubuh yang hampir meringkuk, kedua tangannya bergerak, jemarinya meraih dan meraba, mencoba mencari ke mana kira-kira sang selimut bergeser dari posisi aslinya karena gaya tidurnya yang sangat 'aktif'. Tetapi, bukannya menemukan selimut ataupun seprei yang melapisi kasurnya, tangannya malah meraba permukaan dingin dan keras, membuat Naruto terpaku, menimbulkan sebuah kerut di dahinya.

Tunggu. Ke mana kasurnya?

Mungkinkah ia lagi-lagi terjatuh dari ranjangnya? Karena itu satu-satunya alasan mengapa Naruto tak bisa menemukan selimutnya, tak juga bantalnya, apalagi kasur yang seharusnya berada di bawah tubuhnya.

Tapi…

Sembari meraba lagi permukaan dingin dan keras tadi dan merasakan bahwa permukaan yang dirabanya itu juga ternyata cukup kasar dan dilapisi dengan debu dan mungkin beberapa butir benda kecil yang sepertinya pasir, Naruto baru menyadari satu hal lagi.

Lantai apartemennya itu dari _kayu_, bukan _batu_!

Dan dengan itu, Naruto bergerak cepat untuk membuka mata dan menarik dirinya untuk duduk. Mendapati matanya berhadapan dengan beragam cahaya dari kejauhan yang berasal dari lampu-lampu bangunan desa Konoha, bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di atas kepalanya, serta kegelapan langit dan malam yang membungkus semuanya.

"HIEEE? KEMANA KAMARKUUU!" teriak Naruto sebelum mampu menguasai mulutnya, dan—

"Kamarmu ada di tempatnya, kok. Kaunya yang berpindah tempat."

—malah ada seseorang yang menjawab coretteriakancoret pertanyaannya itu.

"S-S-Sasuke?" Naruto berseru saat menyadari keberadaan sahabat/rival/partner/kekasihnya itu di sebelahnya, duduk bersila dengan tenang sembari memandang ke arah desa Konoha.

Dengan kaku Naruto memandang ke sana kemari, mencoba mencari tahu di mana ia sebenarnya, sampai ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di Gunung Hokage. Tepatnya, di atas kepala Tsunade. Eh, maksudnya, di atas ukiran patung kepala Tsunade.

"K-kenapa aku ada di siniii?" si pirang akhirnya bertanya lagi, kali ini tahu benar bahwa pertanyaannya akan dijawab oleh seseorang.

"Karena tidak peduli seberapa banyak kau mengidolakan ayahmu, rambut Hokage ke-4 itu terlalu tajam dan tidak seimbang untuk dijadikan tempat duduk."

"Bukan itu maksudkuuuh," Naruto mengangkat kedua tangan di hadapan dada dan menekuk jemarinya dalam posisi _meme Y U SO_. Dipelototinya Sasuke sembari melanjutkan, "Maksudku itu kenapa aku bisa ada di atas sini? Dan, dan—k-kau! Kau yang membawaku ke sini, kan!"

"Tentu saja, Idiot. Kau pikir kau kena semacam jutsu yang membuatmu bisa berpindah tempat sendiri, begitu?"

Kali ini Naruto kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas dan hanya bisa meremas rambutnya gemas.

_Begini ini mantan-_misssing-nin_ yang orang-orang sebut jenius itu?_

"_Hatsuhinode_." Satu kata itu menghentikan aksi dramatis Naruto. Ya, _hatsuhinode_. Melihat terbitnya matahari pertama tahun baru. "Aku sadar seharusnya aku mengajakmu kemarin. Tapi—_kau juga tahu_—mereka menahanku hampir semalaman untuk interogasi terakhir."

Naruto tak membalas. Mata birunya terus mengarah kepada pemuda yang satu, yang masih duduk dengan tenang dengan mata oniks yang mengarah ke timur, kali ini dengan mulut terkatup.

Rasanya Naruto bisa mendengar apa yang tidak diucapkan lagi oleh sang Uchiha muda.

Andai saja ia tidak pernah pergi. Andai saja Sasuke tidak pernah meninggalkan Konoha… _meninggalkan Naruto_, maka mereka pasti bisa menyaksikan matahari tahun baru bersama-sama. Menyaksikan mentari pertama di tahun lalu, dua tahun lalu, tiga tahun lalu… apalagi sekarang.

_Andai saja._

Menahan napas panjang, pemuda pirang itu akhirnya memilih untuk duduk menekuk dan memeluk lututnya di hadapan dada, lalu berkata dengan cengiran dan nada menggoda, "Berarti ini bukan termasuk usahamu membuatku menyerah dan jadi _uke_, 'kan?"

Sasuke memandangnya.

Lalu menyeringai.

"Tentu saja itu juga, I-DI-OT."

"E-EEEH?"

* * *

><p>"H-h-ha-<strong>hatsyuuu!<strong>" Naruto lagi-lagi tak mampu menahan rasa gatal yang menggelitik hidungnya dan akhirnya bersin untuk yang ke sekian kali. "Jadi—_hmff!_—habis _hatsuhinode_, sekarang_ hatsum__ō__de_, eh?" Merasakan adanya cairan di hidungnya, pemuda itu lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menarik ujung kain lengan piyamanya untuk digunakan sebagai … _tissue_ darurat.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah berhenti menaiki tangga menuju kuil, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan melecehkan.

"…apa?" pemuda yang satu bertanya sembari memasang _tampang rubah_—mata yang disipitkan, alis berkerut, dan bibir yang hampir dimajukan.

"Jorok."

"Ap—! Memangnya siapa yang menculikku tengah malam, lalu membawaku jauh-jauh ke Gunung Hokage, membiarkanku tertidur di atas patung yang dingin dan keras hanya dengan piyama tanpa selimut, dan menahanku sampai pagi di tengah-tengah musim dingin begini, hah?" Naruto berseru hingga kehabisan oksigen, tangannya masih terangkat dalam posisi menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang satu meski ia terengah.

Sasuke menghela napas. Diambilnya satu demi satu langkah ke anak tangga yang lebih rendah, menuruni tangga mendekati Naruto.

"Kalau kau kedinginan kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, Idiot."

Kata-kata yang hampir diserukan lagi oleh Naruto kali ini tertahan oleh hal berikut yang Sasuke lakukan; melepas syal yang tadinya melingkari lehernya, dan bergerak menyampirkan benda itu di leher sang Uzumaki.

Kehangatan tubuh Sasuke masih tertinggal di syal itu.

Dan mungkin,_ mungkin_, hal itulah yang segera saja membuat leher sekaligus wajahnya terasa begitu panas. Ya, pasti karena itu. Bukan, bukan karena ia merasa malu ataupun berdebar-debar dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Bukan karena apa yang Sasuke lakukan membuat ia merasa seperti anak gadis yang sedang sangat tergila-gila pada kekasihnya.

Tapi Sasuke ternyata malah melakukan satu hal lagi yang menambah laju detak jantungnya… meraih tangan kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, menyelipkan jemarinya di jari-jemari Naruto, dan menariknya untuk kembali berjalan.

"Ayo."

Naruto tak bisa apa-apa selain ikut melangkah menaiki tangga dan mengikuti Sasuke. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut pirangnya karena tertunduk. Rasa-rasanya kehangatan dari syal maupun jemari yang sedang membungkus telapak tangannya itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dengan cepat menghilangkan dingin yang sedari tadi terus mengganggunya.

_Curang. Sasuke curang._

Kadang pemuda itu bahkan tidak perlu mencoba untuk membuat Naruto merasa seperti ini, merasa ia begitu lemah dan perlu diayomi. Dan Naruto bahkan tidak tahu harus kesal atau malah senang mendapat perlakuan begini.

Hanya beberapa menit setelahnya, setelah melemparkan uang koin—_pinjaman Sasuke, tentu_—dan memejamkan matanya penuh khidmat, Naruto pun berseru dalam hati,

"_Kami-sama, mohon pinjamkan kekuatan-Mu. Pokoknya, apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak boleh kalah!"_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>This drabble was created by denayaira (id 1760476) [denayaira], beta-ed by NeverEnding-Chou (id 3086456) [Chichan].<em>_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Our sweetest gratitude for:_**

_DesyFujoYaoi, Uchiha Tsuki Namikaze, Nasumi-chan Uharu, Twingwing RuRake, Artemisaish, katskrom, Yashina Uzumaki, Apdian Laruku, Lady Spain, and Imperiale Nazwa-chan._

* * *

><p><strong>SasuNaru vs. NaruSasu<strong>

**a drabble game by k i z u n a s**

**.**

**Naruto is a manga created by Masashi Kishimoto, and we do NOT claim anything from it, nor we create any profit from making this. This is purely fan-made, and made by fun and entertaining purposes only.**

* * *

><p>—<strong>2 Januari—<strong>

_**Masih di waktu yang sama...**_

* * *

><p><em>Kami-sama, semoga pertarungan ini bisa kumenangkan—tidak, HARUS KUMENANGKAN!<em>

Naruto membuka mata sebelah untuk melirik Sasuke yang masih khusyuk memanjatkan doanya. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan akan apa yang dipanjatkan oleh sang Uchiha. Tidak jauh-jauh dari pikiran kekanankannya mengenai 'pertarungan' siapa yang menjadi seme dalam hubungan mereka.

_Aku. Aku! Aku yang lebih pantas jadi seme! Coba lihat dia! Kulit putih, rambut halus meski sering dipakaikan gel, mata yang memikat—okeh, point itu agak gimana sepertinya—TAPI! Tapi Sasuke—_

Juntaian _raven_ yang lurus menutupi sisi pipinya, aura suci yang mengelilingi sosoknya ketika berdoa, tangan yang dikatupkan sembari_mengunjungi_Kami-sama, putih porselein bagai menolak matahari yang bersinar di langit sana... sungguh, Naruto nyaris membeku di tempat jika sang pemuda tidak menjentikkan jarinya.

_Kami-sama, bahkan caranya menjentikkan jari terdengar seperti bunyi lonceng!_

"Oi, Dobe! Masih hidup?"

Seketika, Naruto mengerjapkan matanya; memusatkan perhatian bola birunya pada warna malam sang Uchiha.  
>"Sasuke," panggilnya lembut yang agaknya membuat pemuda di sebelahnya sedikit bingung.<p>

"Jangan bilang dingin membuat otakmu semakin membusuk oleh kebodohan?" curiga Sasuke sambil sedikit menjauh. Namun, Naruto sepertinya tidak peduli dengan _hinaan_itu, malah...

"Kau pernah dibilang cantik?"

"Hah?" bingung sang Uchiha.

Naruto tahu kalau ia sudah pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke. Namun, sepertinya ia ingin terus-terusan mengatakannya. Jemari kecokelatannya menarik lembut lengan sang pemuda dan menariknya mendekat. Sebelah tangannya pun mengelus pipi pemuda yang sangat disayanginya itu. Sejurus kemudian, ia memajukan bibirnya untuk menyentuh bibir di hadapannya dalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

"Dob—"

Naruto membungkam protes sang Uchiha dengan memeluk erat pemuda itu bagai tak menyisakan jarak di antara mereka. Tidak. Takkan ia biarkan Sasuke melepaskan diri... karena saat ini... saat ini...

_I really love you..._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>This drabble was created by Kionkitchee (id 1793357) [Kionkitchee]<em>_**

* * *

><p>Berhubung ini tanggal 14 Februari... kami mau sekalian mengucapkan, <strong>Happy Valentine, Kizuna! X)<strong>

Ikut meramaikan event **Tashoku no Hanabira** di kita yuk? Bikin fanarts sesuai prompts yang semuanya itu dibuat berdasarkan bunga mawar. Hihihi. Masih ada waktu sampai tanggal 21 nanti. Link ada di profil, silahkan dilihat~ :D


End file.
